Ghost's and Wizard's
by kimmie2598
Summary: I suck at summary's. I guess you'll have to read it and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

Harry looked over at the girl who had just been attacked by the dementors, but something wasn't right, 'how could she be in shock and in fright? She's a muggle, muggles can't see Dementors, sure muggles could feel the pain but this girl actually screamed when they came into sight she looked away from the Dementors face, she also saved me, she warned me that they would come back, and now I've shown her my biggest secret, what will happen?' Harry thought to himself. Harry walked over to the girl and crouched down, two feet in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked whilst looking at the girl who was pale as a ghost. The girl looked up whilst hugging her knees, she nodded, indicating she was okay.

Harry stood up and put out his hand, the girl looked up,

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." The girl looked up at Harry, she slowly and carefully took his hand allowing him to help her up.

"I'm Harry." The girl looked away she was still scared not even her raven black bangs could cover the fear in her eyes. Harry looked at her and said in a friendly tone, "Follow me, I know someone who can help you with what you just witnessed." Harry walk towards the opening of the alleyway.

"I'm Danielle." Harry turned around and looked at her,

"That's a nice name." Harry looked at the girl, it looked like she trusted him, and they had just met, it's like she could see right through him.

_-Just before the attack-_

Danielle was walking through a rainy day in Britain, when a huge boy wearing a red baggy basketball shirt suddenly knocked her down.

"OW! Watch it!" There was no reply the boy just looked back in fright as he ran away, and what it looked like to Danielle was fear. Danielle was all muddy as she landed in a puddle from the unexpected fall, so she saw some sort of tunnel. She ran towards it her hair was in her face and when she removed her hair from her face she saw a boy pinned against the wall. Her ghost sense went off, but this no type of ghost she had ever seen before, she was in complete shock; she had never even seen this type of ghost in the human world, nor while roaming around in the ghost zone, it looked like something from a completely different dimension.

Danielle stood there she saw that the boy was unconscious, not dead, but unconscious. Two white rings appeared and swiped in two opposite directions of her body, her new appearance was a black and silver outfit, and on her belt had an fiery orange DP symbol on it, she used her new acquired ability, which she came around to call her Phantom Phlare to scare away the creature. She shot fire at the thing as it screamed away in fear, she ran over to the boy and got him to wake up.

"Hurry! Wake Up! Before more of those things come back!" She shook the boy vigorously as he started to gain consciousness.

"You saw them?" Danielle looked at the boy in shock,

"Of course I did! Who wouldn't?" Before Danielle knew it she was grabbed and pinned against the cold, hard ground, as the creature started to, what it felt like to Danielle, suck out her soul.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled out as he was on the ground trying to get up weakly. He pointed to what it looked like a stick which shot out a bright white light, and it revealed an animal with big horns and charged at the creature in the black robe, and it disappeared. Danielle gasped for air and sat up against a nearby wall, as the boy got up, Danielle hugged her knees, thinking to herself, 'Why couldn't I use my powers? Was I too afraid?'

_-Present-_

Danielle and Harry walked into a street called 'Privet Drive' in Little Whinging. They walked up the street together when an elderly lady came up to them,

"Mrs. Figgs?" Harry said. The elderly lady walked up to the two teens, "Watch out Harry, you shouldn't of put your wand away, those things might've come back." Mrs. Figgs walked past them and crossed the street into her home. The two teens sat on the curb.

"Harry how old are you?" Danielle asked.  
"15. You?"  
"Same." Danielle answered.

Harry and Danielle smiled at each other,

"You know look a lot like my cousin, though I haven't seen him in a while, plus he's 17 he'll have a more mature look." Danielle looked at Harry and she could see through the strands of his black hair he had a scar that resembled a lightning bolt.

"How'd you get that?" Danielle asked pointing at Harry's scar.

"You ask a lot of questions. Do you know that?" Harry said in a serious yet friendly tone whilst smiling.

"I know. I'm a curious girl." Danielle answered. Harry scoffed and laughed at the same time and Danielle did the same. As Harry was about to answer her question when a group of people walked up to them. Danielle and Harry looked up.

"Hello Harry." Said a man with an abnormally huge, electric blue eye. Harry smiled at him and the other people who were behind the man and waving at Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry got up and smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" They all smiled at Harry, then a girl with pink hair answered his question,

"Harry, were saving you from this muggle world." Harry smiled and looked back at Danielle,

"What about her? She's seen me use ma-" Harry asked but was cut off. "Dumbledore wishes to speak with her back at the house. Now come on, Harry your little girlfriend can ride with you." Said the man with the eye; Harry was about to say that she was just a friend but Danielle got up and stood beside Harry.

"Wait. Who's Dumbledore?" Danielle asked.

"You'll find out, all you need to know is that you can trust them and me." Harry answered, Danielle nodded.

When everyone held out their hands broomsticks flew from out of nowhere into each and everyone's hand. Danielle looked at Harry confusingly as he sat on the broomstick and to Danielle's surprise it was floating,

"Get on, and hold onto me, it's going to be a weird ride for a muggle." Danielle did what she was told, even though she could have just went ghost and flew but she didn't know these people, so she just did what she was told.

"Harry. Your friend is prettier than Nymphadora." Said the man with the abnormally large eye. Nymphadora looked at him angrily and at the same time her hair turned into a fire of fury.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Mad-Eye, you don't hear me calling you Alastor." Alastor grinned at her which made Nymphadora smile,

"The name's Tonks girl, that's I prefer to be called." Said Tonks introducing herself to Danielle. Danielle smiled.

"Danielle, nice to meet you." Tonks smiled back,

"Like wise." Mad-Eye looked at everyone.

"Everyone ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what? Cleaniiiinnnngg?" Screamed Danielle as the broomsticks shot up into the sky.

Danielle was scared but she didn't know why, she's flown before but she was half ghost, this was different she was sitting on a broom with no seatbelts in the open air.

"First time?" Harry asked loudly in a sarcastic tone.

"Uhhhh….." Danielle said while looking down.

"The trick is to not look down." Harry said, Danielle scoffed.

"Now you tell me." Harry looked back and smiled and laughed at Danielle, Danielle laughed with him. Before they both knew it they arrived at their destination.

Mad-Eye stood in between two houses. Mad-Eye removed something from under his cloak said something weird but then the two houses split apart revealing another house in the middle, they all went inside.

"Stay here Harry." Said Mad-Eye as he walked down the hall with Tonks and the others they were with.

"HARRY!" Said a girl that looked about Harry's age, who came down the stairs with a red headed boy.

"Hermione. Ron." Harry said in happiness, Harry gave Hermione and Ron friendly hugs.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Ahhh…pretty good." Ron started to talk.

"Your also all right from last year, from you-know-who coming back?" "Surprisingly yeah." Harry said in a positive tone. Ron and Hermione looked at Danielle.

"Who's that?" Ron asked pointing at Danielle.

"Guys. This is Danielle. Danielle these are my two best friends, Ron and Hermione." Harry said introducing Danielle to his best friends.

"Hi." Danielle said giving a wave.

"Blimey! She's pretty." Ron said. Then out of nowhere two other red headed boys popped out of nowhere beside Danielle.

"Hi I'm Fred."

"And I'm George." Both of them said each shaking Danielle's hands.

"And together were Vice-Versa's!" They both said together at the same time.

"Hi. I'm Danielle." Fred and George started to drag Danielle to what looked like the living room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed them. They sat Danielle down on a large sofa.

"Danielle. Do you like pranks?" Fred started.

"Do you like red heads?"

"Do you love having fun?"

"Do you wish the world to be more fun?"

"And do you think politics should add pranks into the law?" Danielle looked at them and pointed at to Fred and George as she started to answer each of their questions in order,

"Yes. Depends their attitude. Yes. Yes. And what?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione giggled.

Fred and George sat down and were persuading Danielle to buy some prank toys that they had made, this conversation took at least 10 minutes. Danielle thought.

"Fred, George, your prank toys are awesome, but I think I'll stick to ordinary pranks, to make this interesting let's have a prank war, if you win I'll buy all your little toys, if I win, you two will be my slaves for a whole entire day."

Fred and George thought for a minute and nodded excitedly.

"Cool let the games begin." Said Danielle whilst getting up. Once Danielle left the room with Harry, Hermione, and Ron next to her, Fred and George tried getting up but for some reason each of their hand's were in the sofa, not on the sofa but in the sofa.

"Wow Fred, she's good."

"Looks like we finally found a good competitor, now lets go find someone that can help us with this."

"Okay." Fred said as they both left the room with sofa cushions infused with their hands.

Fred and George walked past the kitchen, which the four friends were sitting in.

"Hey Danielle!" Fred and George yelled out in unison, Danielle looked at them and started giggling, along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"You are good, how'd you do it?" Fred asked. Danielle looked at them and nodded indicating she wouldn't tell them.

"Well. Farewell, fellow prankster." George finished with him and Fred bowing to Danielle who bowed back and after that they left the room dramatically. When the four friends started talking again Fred and George popped up beside Danielle, which she knew was coming she just sat there calmly.

"Ummm Danielle?" Asked Fred.

"Yeah?"

"How do we get these off?" George asked. Danielle sighed.

"When you guys go to sleep tonight, and you have to be asleep and at midnight they will slip right off." Fred and George nodded and left the kitchen.

"Were you serious?" Asked Hermione.

"No. I could remove them now if I wanted to." With that the friends laughed. While they laughed a lady with red curly hair came into the kitchen.

"Hey mum." Ron said with a nervous smile.

"Hello dear. Ah Harry! How are you dear?" Said Ron's mum while giving Harry a hug, Harry hugged back.

"Mrs. Weasley, this my friend Danielle, the reason she's here is because-" "Dumbledore wishes to speak with her. I know." Mrs. Weasley interrupted,

"Right." Harry said.

"Hello. I'm Danielle. Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Greeted Danielle with a smile,

"It's nice to meet you too dear." The group chatted along with Mrs. Weasley asking a lot about Danielle and what she's doing in Britain and asking her about if any of Danielle's family members had any magical abilities.

"Well, not magical properties, but different properties, it's a secret so I cant say much and I don't have a family, how I was born was a pretty difficult process I don't really like to talk about it." Danielle answered Mrs. Weasley's question. When Danielle mentioned, 'she didn't have a family' caught Harry's attention, so Danielle and Harry were both orphans.

"Oh. I'm sorry my dear."

"It's okay, I don't mind." Danielle lied she did have a 'father' but he was never a 'father' he always thought of Danielle as nothing more than an experiment gone wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

While Mrs. Weasley started preparing dinner everyone went into the living room. "Well. Is this the way to treat family?" Said a man with brown curly hair that reached just the tip of his shoulders.

"Sirius!" Harry said in joy as he hugged the bearded man.

"Who's the lovely young lady over there, not that one the one I already know, and not the one that's coming down the stair's right now, the other one." Asked Sirius indicating that he was talking about Danielle.

"Oh Sirius this my friend Danielle."

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather."

"Hi." Danielle said with a smile, a girl with red hair came down the stairs, "Hi. I'm Ginny. Ron's sister."

"Hi Ginny, I'm Danielle." Harry secretly smiled as Ginny came down the stairs. Sirius pulled Harry into the hall, and made a joke that nobody could hear but they got the impression it was a joke when Sirius started laughing but causing Harry to get really embarrassed.

Sirius came back into the room the five friends were all standing in the middle of the room. Sirius smirked.

"FLIPENDO!" Sirius yelled pointing his wand at Danielle, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron at different seats in the room. Sirius looked and pointed his wand at Harry,

"LEVICORPUS!" With that Harry floated into the air and turned upside down.

"Admit it!" Said Sirius in a playful tone.

"Admit what Sirius?"

"That I'm the best godfather ever."

"Your not at the moment, my bloods rushing to my head. Put me down and then I'll admit it." Harry commanded, Sirius thought and pointed his wand at Harry.

"FINITE!" Harry turned right side up and landed on the floor,

"Okay Sirius. You are the best godfather ever." Sirius smiled he knew it was sarcasm but he accepted it anyway.

"Dinner's on the table everybody!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Danielle, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walked into the kitchen; Sirius stopped Harry, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry froze in mid-step.

"You do know I wasn't talking about that?" Harry murmured 'yes'. "FINITE!" Sirius walked out of the room into the kitchen with Harry following him.

They all sat at the table, Ron, Harry sat together, and Hermione, Ginny, and Danielle sat together talking to Tonks. Tonks was in charge of the entertainment; because she was the one doing the entertaining she was doing what she did best, changing the form of her…nose? Danielle met more people she met Remus and other people even the house elf Kreacher. Once dinner was finished a man came through the door,

"Hey dad." Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny said greeting their dad.

"Hi kids, Hon, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and who's this?" Asked Ron's dad while sitting down at the table as he looked at Danielle curiously.

"Arthur this Danielle, a muggle that Dumbledore wishes to speak with." Mrs. Weasley said to her husband.

"Oh hello I'm Arthur Weasley." Arthur said taking out his hand shaking it with Danielle's.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Danielle said with a smile.

"Hello everyone." Said a man with a long white beard.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Said all the kids.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Harry.

"I came to speak with her and Harry." Said Professor Dumbledore pointing his finger at Danielle and then Harry. Professor Dumbledore led Harry and Danielle into a private room where they could talk.

"Hello Danielle, I want to speak with you about your little encounter with the dementors."

"The demen-what?" Danielle asked. Dumbledore seemed amused. Professor Dumbledore began to explain what Danielle saw, but what he wanted to know was why she could see them. She had explained that she had no family, except for a father whom she thought should drop dead and get a life, and not trying to get someone else's wife and a perfect son.

Dumbledore was confused.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay dear, it's good to say what you feel out loud." Dumbledore passed her a wand.

"Okay Danielle what I want you to do is simply hold the wand and say, Lumos." Danielle took the wand carefully.

"What will it do?" Danielle asked in suspicion.

"It will simply light up the tip of the wand." Danielle was scared she pointed the wand away from Harry and Professor Dumbledore, just in case.

"Lumos." Danielle said, and the wand lit up as bright as the morning sun, "Now say 'Finite'." Dumbledore said.

"Finite." The wand dimmed down, the light was gone, but Dumbledore was confused, she wasn't wizard born, she was muggle born but has no magic within her that Dumbledore could sense but something much stronger than an ordinary witch or wizard.

Dumbledore chatted to Danielle about enrolling at Hogwarts: the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"You want me to attend a school for witches and wizards?" Danielle asked.

"Yes. It will help you control your powers, I sense a powerful energy source within you, and if that kind of power is not controlled, it can destroy you." Danielle thought for a minute, if she had a powerful source within her that could destroy her, she only thought she was half-ghost nothing more, nothing less, she made up her mind.

"Okay. I'll go to the school. But what about enrollment and all that other stuff?"

"Do not worry. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts I will take care of everything, I will get you your house placement, uniform, books and everything else you may need. I will get Harry to take you wand shopping, but remember one thing the wand picks you." Danielle nodded.

"Why am I here sir?" Asked Harry putting his hand up.

"Harry you are here so I can pass on a message to you, you are to go to a trial to explain your reason for using magic, you know the rules Harry, underage magic is against the law, especially in the muggle world. Danielle since you were there, you are to be a witness at his trial. Your trial is tomorrow Harry, they are usually immediately, but I pulled some strings." Danielle nodded and put a hand on Harry's shoulder indicating that she was there for him.

Dumbledore had left after saying he would see Danielle and Harry again at the trial and after that they would immediately go to Hogwarts to get Danielle sorted. The next morning everyone had to do some chores, the house was dirty, top to bottom, everyone worked hard all day, the hardest things was the doxie problem that was eventually sorted, and once everyone had their heads on pillows they almost instantly fall asleep except Danielle who stayed up for a while.

Once everyone was asleep Danielle got up and went ghost. She went invisible and turned the whole house intangible allowing all the dirt and grime to just fall to the bottom, the house returned back to normal, and Danielle went back to bed, from turning the whole house intangible had worn her out.

The next morning Danielle woke up to Fred and George's banging on the door.

"Wake up Danielle! You and Harry leave for the trial in an hour so mum wants you to get ready and have some breakfast before you leave!" The banging finally stopped, when Fred and George turned around the corner Danielle was there, rubbing her eye sleepily, this scared the living daylights out of Fred and George.

"Do you really have to bang on the door so loud? It's 4 in the morning. Why are you up this early?" Danielle asked.

"We like picking the breakfast menu." George answered, Danielle laughed silently along with Fred and George. Fred and George were so scared that Danielle was around the corner before them; they didn't even ask her how she got there.

* * *

**YES I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN TODAY! I am proud of myself. I'm getting the hand of this website. Thanks for the reviews. And I hope you're enjoying my story. Some authors like to give clues to reader's about what's gonna happen in the next chapter. I'm not going to do that since i love surprising people. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day of Harry's hearing; also the first day Danielle set foot in a wizard world community. Harry wore a suit and tie to his hearing, Danielle just wore her usual clothes, a blue hoodie, red slacks, and blue and white tennis shoes. Mr. Weasley escorted the teens to the trial room. They walked through halls that were dark and made out of something that looked like metal but it wasn't. Harry, Danielle, and Mr. Weasley walked down the hall, Mr. Weasley had stopped halfway and told them to go on, and that he'd see them later (he was going to work).

Danielle and Harry walked down to the end of the hallway, and reached a big metal door. When Harry and Danielle walked in there were a bunch of people sitting behind the judge.

"Harry Potter. You are here for the crime in using underage magic, using magic in the muggle world, and using magic in front of a muggle." Said the judge in a low angered voice.

"But-" Harry said but was cut off by someone coming in through the door.

"Dumbledore. What are you doing here? The hearing was changed at the last minute." Asked the judge furiously.

"Yes well, I arrived 3 hours early, because I too had things to do. You are not giving the boy a chance to speak! There is a witness, and that's her, and it's also the so-called muggle. But how can she be a muggle if she saw the dementors?" Everyone in the stands murmured to each other when a woman wearing too much pink started to speak.

"Dumbledore. The dementors are controlled by the Order. Are you saying there might be someone in the Order, the Order that is well respected throughout the wizard and witch community, trying to harm a young teenage wizard?" Dumbledore stayed silent.

"Honestly. Yes." The judge had heard enough and asked for Danielle to step forward.

Danielle sat in a large chair that was placed in front of the judge in the middle of the room.

"Young lady. Could you describe what you felt, when a dementor came into your presence?" Danielle nodded.

"It felt weird, and it felt like all the happiness in the world had just vanished, it was cold and full of emptiness." Danielle answered nervously. The judge looked interested.

"Did it attack you? And if it did what did it feel like?"

"Yes. I did get attacked. It felt like my soul was just being wasted away, thrown into the darkness of another being in a different dimension." The judge seemed curious,

"Last question. Are you a muggle?" This last question got Danielle thinking,

"I don't know." The judge, and the jury all started to whisper to each other.

"How is it you don't know?" The judge asked in confusion waiting for Danielle to answer. "How I was born is complicated, I'm neither a human or as wizards call them muggles, nor am I a witch…" Danielle continued on "I'm an experiment gone wrong." Everyone in the room gasped, including Harry and Dumbledore.

The judge had made a decision by just giving Harry a warning. As Danielle, Harry, and Dumbledore walked out the judge looked at Danielle curiously wanting to know more about this girl, Dumbledore transported the three of them to his office at Hogwarts. Danielle looked at the office in awe, what really caught her attention was the fiery red phoenix on the bird stand; Danielle walked up to it and petted it. Dumbledore and Harry looked at the bird and then Danielle. Dumbledore's bird never ever let anyone but Dumbledore and sometimes Harry touch him. Danielle looked at Dumbledore and Harry,

"Sorry. He's just really cute." After that the bird flew over to Danielle and landed on her shoulder.

"It's okay young Danielle. Go Faux!" Dumbledore said pointing the bird away. Dumbledore got out an old hat and placed it on Danielle's head. "Ohhhh. This one is really special." Said the hat that was placed on Danielle's head, Danielle jumped in hearing the hat speak.

"She is ambitious, intelligent, and when in need cunning. But is she is also kind, hardworking and loyal. She has pride, and courage, she is reckless, brave and has the heart and soul of a hero." The hat said. Dumbledore and Harry looked at Danielle, confused because no one besides Harry had been difficult to place in a house before.

"Hmmm, this one would be great in Slytherin or Gryffindor. This is a hard decision, much like you Potter, Slytherin would be great for her, so she can be a really great witch, and it seems to me she has a little thing for the dark arts. Gryffindor would be a great choice as well; she can learn how to control the power she has contained within her. Hmmmmmm this is difficult, I say she belongs in Slytherin." The hat concluded.

Dumbledore took the hat off Danielle's head.

"Professor Dumbledore. Why am I placed in Slytherin? I'm more like a Gryffindor person, I am a hero after all." Dumbledore looked at Danielle in confusion.

"What do you mean Danielle?" Danielle looked at Dumbledore and stood up,

"I mean this…" Danielle said, she got up and closed her eyes when she did, a glowing white ring formed around her waist and went into two opposite directions of her body, turning her into her phantom form that was a black and white jump suite, her haired turned to snow white, her eyes glowed green. Harry and Dumbledore looked at Danielle in shock. "Not only I'm an experiment gone wrong, I was created to be the perfect half-ghost child."

Dumbledore explained to Danielle once the hat has made its decision it cannot be changed. Harry placed a hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"Maybe there's a reason your in Slytherin, maybe being in Slytherin has something to do with your future." Dumbledore gave Harry a smile and wink after this, indicating that Harry was correct.

"Or maybe it's because I have my 'fathers' genes in being evil." Dumbledore and Harry looked at Danielle but didn't say anything more, just incase talking about her past was too painful for her.

Dumbledore gave Danielle a list of her classrooms for the year she had Herbology, Potions, Defence of the dark arts, Muggle studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic. Danielle received her robes and uniform, and books she would need for the year, Harry had offered to take Danielle wand shopping, which she gladly accepted. Before they left Dumbledore gave Danielle his word that he would not tell anyone even Harry agreed.

Harry took Danielle to a place called Diagon Alley, and a store called Alvies' Wands, it took Danielle, and Harry to find a wand that Danielle wouldn't destroy anything with whenever she waved it. The wand Danielle received was beautiful, it was beautifully carved out dark mahogany oak wood, and on the side it said 'a wizard or witch may not always magical but is more powerful than others'.

"Now you need an owl, rat, or cat." Harry said to Danielle. Danielle stopped and looked at Harry who had walked in front of her, Harry stopped and looked behind.

"If I had to get one of those animals, definitely not a cat or an rat, I'll go with the owl." Harry smirked but his smile turned to a frown when he saw the sight of someone that he didn't want to see.

"Hello Potter." Said a boy about Harry's age in a mean unpleasant tone. "Hello Malfoy." Harry and Malfoy gave each other a death stare but Malfoy stopped when he saw the girl behind Harry.

"Who's that Potter? Your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. That's Danielle, she'll be attending Hogwarts this year. Not that you care, but she's a mudblood. And we both know how much you hate mudblood's." Malfoy looked at her and smirked, Malfoy walked past Harry and took out his hand to shake Danielle's.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm in the Slytherin house, you?" Danielle took Draco's hand and shook it.

"Slytherin." Draco looked shocked; this girl would have to be one of the least expecting girls to be in Slytherin, he thought she would be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you at school, bye." Draco said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away

"Bye." Danielle said looking back at him as he walked past her. Harry looked at Danielle in shock.

"What did you do?" Danielle just gave a confused look at Harry.

"I mean Malfoy, he hates any one who doesn't have magical parents, and you should see how he treats Hermione."

"Well maybe he's just misunderstood, maybe he's not listening to himself as much as listening to others." Danielle said looking back at Malfoy as he was walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone got to the train station.

"Where's platform 9¾'s Harry?" Danielle asked pushing her trolley,

"You'll see." Harry said. Fred and George walked up beside Danielle pushing their trolleys; they all got to a wall on platform 9. Fred and George ran straight into it like going intangible, it was Danielle's turn, Danielle didn't want to risk hurting herself so she turned herself and her trolley intangible. She got to the other side and Fred and George were waiting for her.

They escorted Danielle to someone who took their bags. When Danielle got on the train with Fred and George she saw someone she knew, Draco Malfoy, when she walked past she didn't notice but Draco was looking at her. Though Fred and George did notice and they got to a booth and asked Danielle to save their seats, and they went off to talk to someone.

Draco was sitting in the middle of chair that was in his booth, when Fred and George popped up on each side of Malfoy, which gave him a little bit of scare.

"Oh it's the pathetic excuse of pureblood's, the Weasley family twins."

"Nice to see you too Draco." Fred said in a friendly pleasant tone.

"On three Fred?"

"On three George."

"One. Two. Three." Said the twins in unison. They had taken Malfoy to the booth that Danielle was in (they teleported or aperated like they did to pop up next to Malfoy). The twins pushed Draco down to the free space that was next to Danielle. Draco didn't notice Danielle sitting beside him.

"Why did you two do that?" Draco asked furiously.

Fred and George both pointed at Danielle at the same time. Malfoy turned and saw Danielle smiling at him.

"Oh hi Danielle."

"Hi Draco." Danielle said greeting herself.

"We are going to get some drinks." George said.

"And some food." Fred added.

"Be back soon." They both said in unison.

"Don't worry they did the same to me when I first met them." Draco looked at her. Draco and Danielle started talking and started laughing, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked past the booth that Danielle and Malfoy were in and ran straight back when the saw Danielle with Malfoy.

Fred and George came back with the food and drinks floating in the air.

"Oh no Fred."

"It looks Harry, Hermione and Ron found Danielle and Draco, George." Fred and George left the food and drinks floating in the air while they pushed, Harry, Hermione, and Ron into a free booth.

"Blimey! What is she doing with Malfoy?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Well. If George and I are right."

"We think that Draco may have a thing for little Danielle." George concluded. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared at them.

"What! But Malfoy hate's Mudblood's!" Hermione said.

"And plus he's Malfoy!" Ron added.

"We know. But there's something about Danielle that makes him soft, so we figured he likes her." Fred concluded.

"I see why you think that." Harry said. Everyone looked at Harry, wondering why he was agreeing with the accusation.

"You see we went to Diagon Alley to get some supplies for school, and we ran into Malfoy. Malfoy was giving me a death stare until he saw Danielle, and he changed his attitude, I was surprised as you were. Danielle even said, 'maybe he's not listening to himself as much as listening to other's.'" Everyone looked at Harry,

"Anyway Harry? What house is Danielle in?" Ron asked eating a chocolate that he got out of his pocket.

"Slytherin." Harry said unemotionally. Ron spat out his chocolate, Hermione gasped. Fred and George didn't react since they already knew.

Fred and George left Danielle and Draco for the whole train ride to Hogwarts. When the train had stopped Danielle and Draco stopped talking,

"Wow. Were here already?" Malfoy said surprised, he got up and opened the door of the booth for Danielle letting her out first he even helped her out of the train. When they got out of the train, Malfoy led Danielle to his carriage, and left Danielle in his personal carriage just for a minute.

"I'm surprised that the ministry let you roam around free Potter! Better enjoy it while you can, I heard there's a prison cell in Azkaban with your name on it!" Criticized Malfoy as he walked up to Harry, and walking past him, trying to get his two friends that were in front of Harry.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry shouted as Ron held him back from hitting Malfoy. Danielle saw the whole thing and couldn't believe what she just saw.

When Malfoy came back, he had two people with him; they got on and saw Danielle.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" Asked the tall chubby one whilst pointing at Danielle.

"And what have you been eating all your life, nothing but chicken and fat?" Danielle asked sarcastically Malfoy and the other one laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny pig cheeks?" Now chicken boy and Malfoy were laughing.

"Danielle this is Crabbe, and Coyle." said Malfoy introducing his two companions.

"Well, I was close, over weight chicken, and pig cheeks." Malfoy laughed even harder, his two friends were looking distraught Danielle saw this and put her hands on each of the boy's hands.

"Sorry, I'm just angry, I didn't mean to take it out on you guys." Danielle said with a smile.

Malfoy looked at Danielle and thought to himself, 'How could someone be that mean, but so heart felt at the same time?' The carriage left the station, when all the bags had been loaded on to the cart; Danielle looked out the window behind her and saw her three friends in the carriage behind. She waved to them, and they waved back, they all looked uncomfortable.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Coyle, spoke to each other for the rest of the ride, while Danielle just looked out the window to her friends who looked like they were having more fun than she was, and they weren't even smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was in the hall; Danielle was sitting beside Malfoy at the Slytherin table with his two friends Crabbe and Coyle. Everyone sitting near them asked their friends what a non-pureblood was doing sitting with purebloods. Harry, Hermione, Ron, the Weasley twins, and Ginny were sitting together at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said getting Harry's attention.

"Isn't that your friend Danielle, with Malfoy?" Ginny asked in confusion. "Yep." Harry said unemotionally.

"But Malfoy never smile's, unless he's picking on you."

"I know, it confuses me too." Harry said. They all looked at Danielle, and Draco, mostly Draco, this was too strange. Then Dumbledore got everyone's attention.

Dumbledore was giving a speech about the school, and introducing the new teachers, and ones that will be replacing the old ones that retired, or left. He also welcomed the first years and wished the best of luck to the seniors that were graduating that year. The new teacher; Professor Umbridge, gave a little speech about how in her classes she will not be using magic, and spoke about the ministry watching out for the students wellbeing at Hogwarts, she even said something about all the students smiling up at her. What put Danielle off about her was all the pink she was wearing.

"Ughh, I hope her classroom isn't as pink, as what she's wearing right now." She said to Malfoy who laughed silently.

At the end of dinner and introductions everyone was told to go back to their dorms. Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran up to Danielle while she was walking out of the hall to go to the girl's bathroom. Danielle walked into the bathroom on the third floor, when she ran into the ghost who haunted that bathroom 'Moaning Murtle'. Murtle and Danielle started talking and then Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked in.

"Oh hey guys, Murtle and I were just talking. She's mentioned a lot about you guys hanging out a lot in here." Danielle said as her three friends walked into the girl's bathroom.

"Danielle. We need to ask you something." Hermione said.

"Sure. Shoot." Danielle said while climbing up to the windows ledge. "Ummm we just want to know what you think of Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Who? Draco? He's nice and sweet." Danielle said whilst going red in the cheeks.

"You can't be serious?" Harry said in frustration. Danielle looked at them all. "Why? What's wrong with Draco?"

"He's evil, just like his father!" Hermione said in anger.

"He's not evil, he's misunderstood!" Danielle shouted. "You guys don't know anything about him. So you shouldn't treat him badly because of his family. I'm going. See ya." Danielle said walking out of the bathroom in anger to her dorm.

Classes had started, Danielle had most of her classes with Draco, and whenever she was in the same room as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She would ask Draco if they could sit away from them. The class Danielle hated the most was Defense of the Dark Arts with Umbridge, she was glad the classroom wasn't pink. She was shocked when Umbridge gave Harry detention just for making a statement.

Draco saw the shock in Danielle's face, and to everyone's surprise, he stood up for Harry.

"Umbridge! As much as I hate to admit it, Potter's right! You call this a Defense of the Dark Arts class? Don't you know the meaning of 'Defense'? What if Baldwart 'is' back?" Umbridge was angry, she gave Malfoy after school detention for the next 3 weeks, and once all his classes were finished he would go to detention right after dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Danielle, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had spoken to each other. Danielle was in the Slytherin common room when she heard someone pacing in the Slytherins private library; she got up and walked into the library. She looked around and she saw Draco. "Draco?" Danielle asked aloud.

"Danielle? Your awake?" Draco asked in shock.

"Yeah I'm doing homework, what are you doing pacing around in the library in the middle of the night?"

"Thinking." Danielle walked closer, Draco looked awful, and he had blood, cuts, and bruises all over him.

"Oh My God! Draco what happened?" Danielle asked in a whispered shock. Malfoy was surprised if anyone ever saw him like this they would scoff and walk away.

"Who did this to you?" Draco just looked at Danielle, her eyes were full of concern he couldn't even lie without looking at her eyes.

"Umbridge." Danielle gasped in disgust. Danielle stormed off heading towards the door.

"Where are going?"

"To Umbridge. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind or my fist."

"No. I don't want you to get into trouble as well."

"Then you have to at least tell Dumbledore, or one of the other teachers."

"No its okay."

"No its not! It's illegal, its illegal in the muggle world and it's illegal here!" Danielle whispered furiously at Draco, while holding his hands.

Malfoy just looked at Danielle, she cared for his wellbeing. He had never met anyone so caring; no matter how much he kept pushing her away she kept coming back.

"Why?" Draco asked Danielle whilst looking down at the floor.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care about me being hurt? Most people would be glad to see me hurt!" Malfoy shouted at Danielle, Danielle put a hand on Draco's cheek.

"I'm not most people."

Malfoy looked at her as she walked out of the library, she turned her head.

"Go to bed, and get some rest." Malfoy nodded, and as he did Danielle smiled, and bowed her head a little. Malfoy watched her as she walked out of the library to her room.

The next morning

Danielle walked into the bathroom to talk to Murtle, when she walked in Harry, Hermione, and Ron were they're waiting for her.

"They were anxious to see you Danielle, they all have something to say to you." Moaned Murtle. Danielle crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders,

"Well?" Danielle said.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"Were sorry." Ron said.

"We were focusing on how much we hate Malfoy and how much he hates us." Harry said.

"I was angry because you are the only Mudblood he's actually nice to, it's not fair you know." Hermione said.

"I know, I've talked to Draco about that, he said he'll try to treat Mudblood's better." Danielle said.

"Really? Why would you do that?" Hermione asked. "Hermione just because we haven't talked in 2 weeks, it doesn't mean I stopped being your friend." Hermione smiled, and the two girls hugged.

"So are we forgiven?" Ron asked. Danielle smiled and nodded, and they all went in for a group hug.

They all walked out of the bathroom when they saw Mr. Filch (the caretaker) putting up another ridiculous rule that Umbridge had made. "I'm so sick of these rules." Said Danielle to her three friends.

"I know they're bloody ridiculous." Ron said in an annoyed tone. It wasn't long after that, when Malfoy came up to them.

"Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hey Danielle." Malfoy said with a smile when he greeted Danielle.

"Draco." Danielle said with a smile as she was giving Malfoy a hug.

"Blimey, he didn't greet us by our last name's in disgrace, he didn't even call Hermione a Mudblood." Ron whispered to his two best friends. The three friends looked at Danielle and Draco, who were embracing lovingly.

"She's really changing him." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry said with a smile.

Umbridge was walking past and magically separated Danielle and Malfoy. "This school is to teach us magic, defend ourselves from dark arts. How are we supposed to defend ourselves when were not learning anything in the class 'Defence of the Dark Arts'?" Harry said.

"I agree with you Po- I mean Harry." Said Malfoy agreeing with Harry. There was a commotion at the entrance of the school everyone went to the courtyard and saw Professor Trauhani, with all her bags in the middle of the courtyard.

Professor Trauhani was sobbing in the middle of the courtyard.

"What's the meaning of this?" Malfoy asked furiously, Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at him.

"She's one of my favorite teacher's, her predictions amuse me." Danielle didn't even pay attention, she was focusing on the doors that were opening, and out came Professor Umbridge.

"I've lived and worked here for 16 years, Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this." Sobbed professor Trauhani looking around at the students that had sad faces. Umbridge just looked at her and pulled out a piece of paper with a smile.

"Actually I can." Professor Trauhani, just cried even harder when she looked at the piece of paper, Mrs. McGonagall came out to comfort her friend, she let her dear friend cry.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Umbridge asked, with an even bigger smile.

"Oh there are several things I'd like to say!" Said Mrs. McGonagall furiously. Then the big doors to enter the school opened once again, this time Professor Dumbledore came out, he saw Professor Trauhani crying, "Mrs. McGonagall may I ask you to take Seville back inside?" McGonagall nodded, and Trahauni just gasped and shook Dumbledore's hand as she walked past.

"May I remind you Albius, that –"

"You have the right to dismiss the teachers. You do not have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power still remains with the headmaster." Umbridge looked cheated, but still put on a smile on her face.

"Hmmm, for now."

"Don't you all have study to do?" Dumbledore shouted out to the students. And everyone scattered either going somewhere to study or chill out.

* * *

**You're probably wondering why i'm uploading so much. Well the answer is simple, i've actually already finished this story it's just that posting every chapter when you have slow internet is a pain in the butt. To clear thing's up Dani is the only character in Danny Phantom that's in this story but she does talk about Danny and Vlad.**


	8. Chapter 8

"That foul evil gargoyle!" Hermione shouted in anger as she paced around the Gryffindor common room. Danielle was sitting on a big red armchair which was next to a sofa that Harry and Ron were sitting on.

"I totally agree, she says she's a teacher for Defense of the Dark Arts, but she's not! We're not even learning how to defend ourselves!" Danielle said in frustration.

"I hate learning, but this is ridiculous!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at Danielle.

"Danielle where's Draco, your always hanging out with him." Harry asked in confusion. Danielle looked at him.

"What? I can't spend time with my other friends?" Danielle said as she gave Harry a cold, heartless glare. Harry was scared especially when Danielle was angry, the other's may not have known about her ghost power's, but himself and Dumbledore. He didn't know what she was capable of but he had a pretty good idea.

"And were not learning how to pass our O.W.L's either. She's taking over the entire school!" Hermione added in frustration.

"Maybe by next week the entire castle would turn pink, and all that pink she's wearing now is enough to make me puke." Danielle added in disgust.

"Blimey Danielle." Ron said in disgust.

"What?"

"Danielle don't talk about puke in front of Ron, it makes him nervous and jittery." Harry explained.

"Oh sorry Ron."

"It's okay. You didn't know." Ron said putting his hand up indicating he was all right.

"Harry. Harry." A voice that came from the fireplace.

"Sirius." Harry said while crouching down in front of the fire. Sirius explained information about the Ministry, what they're planning, why Umbridge was at Hogwarts, and how they think that Dumbledore is trying to over throw the Ministry by gathering up witches and wizards for a war. Sirius had to go because someone was coming, they said their goodbyes and out went the fire.

Hermione got up and faced the window to look at the thunderstorm that was going on outside. Hermione sighed in frustration.

"We need to learn how to defend ourselves, even if Umbridge forbids it." Danielle got up and smiled after Hermione said this.

"You mean, little miss 'follow the rules' is going to break them?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes!" Danielle shouted in excitement.

"But we need someone to teach us, someone who's dealt with the dark art's." Hermione turned around and looked at Harry.

_The next day_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron went into town, and met a small group of people there to talk about secret lessons to defend themselves from the dark arts. When they got there, most of the Gryffindor's showed up and at least two people from Ravenclaw, and five from Hufflepuff, and none from Slytherin.

Hermione was explaining how they all needed to defend themselves from the dark arts, and introduced the person who would teach them, Harry Potter. Luna was there and put her hand up.

"Harry is it true that you can cast the 'Patronus' charm?" This got everyone's attention.

"Yes. Yes he can. He saved me from a dementor by using it." Said a girl who wore black and green robes, everyone in the room except for Harry, Ron and Hermione gave the girl a death stare. It was Danielle she walked up beside Harry.

"Hold on. What's a Slytherin member doing here? We can't trust her!" Said a boy.

"Shut it Seamus!" Fred shouted. George got up beside his brother.

"She's more trusting than you, she's also got a bigger heart, she's a mudblood and friends with Malfoy!" Everyone gasped.

"She's a spy! Why else would Malfoy be friends with her?" Yelled out a little blond boy. Once everyone was calm Harry cleared the air by saying that he trusted Danielle, he also told the group how she was supposed to be in Gryffindor. Everyone calmed down and listened how they needed to practice somewhere secret, and if they ever had an idea of somewhere to practice, that they should go to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

As they were walking on the bridge they were discussing, what places would be good. Then Ginny asked.

"What if Umbridge finds out?"

"Who care's? All this breaking the rules, it's kind of exciting isn't?"

Hermione said in excitement.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Asked Ron sarcastically.

_A few days later_

Nevel was walking through the halls of the school, when Crabbe and Coyle started making fun of him just because of his last name, Danielle was walking with them, she saw that Nevel was upset, and went to comfort him.

"Nevel." Nevel turned around and saw Danielle, he looked around and pointed at himself.

"Yes you, what other Nevel would I be talking too?" Danielle asked with a smile, Nevel laughed. When he was about to speak the plain wall that they were standing in front of started carve in a door magically. Danielle and Nevel looked at each other when the door opened.

"Nevel, Danielle you've done it, you guys found the Room of Requirement." Hermione said in amazement.

"The what?" Danielle and Ron questioned at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The Room of Requirement, it only reveals itself if the person who discovered is in need or who will need it. In this case the room knew Nevel and Danielle were looking for somewhere to train, so it revealed itself."

"So say if I needed to go to the bathroom real bad, and the others were out of order." Ron said, Danielle laughed in amusement along with Fred and George. Hermione looked at the Weasley brother's and Danielle. "Charming Ronald, but yeah." Harry walked to the middle of the room and looked back at his friends.

"It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight." They all smiled and nodded.

Everyone started training immediately. Mr. Filch watched the suspicious teenagers closely as kept wondering where they were disappearing too whenever they turned the corner. After a few weeks of the magical training sessions, Filch tried to figure it out for himself, but he couldn't so he went to Umbridge, who got recruitments to help find out about his suspicions.

The secret to the Patronus Charm was happiness. You had to fill yourself with happiness.

"Have a happy memory fill you up, the more you concentrate the longer the charm will last." In all the classes Harry kept flirting with a girl named Cho. Danielle noticed this.

Christmas was near, Harry was teaching everyone the Patronus Charm before Christmas break. He told them to train as much as they could, have a good Christmas and have some fun at the up coming dance on that would be held in a few weeks. The class was finished, Fred, and George was giving Harry a hard time, for trying to sell him some novelties.

"Okay guys. I think Harry's had enough. He wants to chill, from teaching us all year." Danielle said pushing the twins out of the open door, she looked back and winked at Harry, indicating she knew why he was staying behind.

Cho was standing in front of a mirror looking at all the news headlines about Voldemort and the Ministry. The thing she was more focused on was the picture of Cedric, a boy from last year that she dated who was murdered by Voldemort. Harry was there to comfort her; they started having a conversation about Cedric being brave, loyal, a good friend, a strong opponent, and how amazing he was standing up to Voldemort. The two teens looked up and saw a mistletoe magically appear. And they started kissing.

_Before the kiss_

Fred and George aperated themselves back into the room and casted a spell to make the Christmas tradition plant appear. Danielle phased through the door and grabbed the twins, and aperated the twins and herself out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Gryffindor Dorm –

Harry was having a restless night; he was dreaming, it was horrible. He saw Mr. Weasley in a room; it looked like he was looking around. Harry twitched and was sweating hard; Mr. Weasley was getting attacked, every time the attacker pulled away, he saw snake bite's all over him, the dream kept getting worse.

_Slytherin Dorm (just before Harry's dream started)_

Danielle was in the common room, with all the other Slytherin's that were doing last minute homework. Danielle started to feel snake bite's on her arm, she was getting sweaty all of a sudden. She closed her eyes and saw Harry. He looked like he was dreaming but he wasn't having a dream but a nightmare, he looked terrible. Danielle thought to herself, 'what's going on in that dream?' Once she asked herself, she saw Mr. Weasley getting attacked, by what it sounded like a snake. 'That explains the snake bites'.

Danielle screamed and opened her eyes. Everyone in the common room looked at her.

"Danielle, are you okay?" Draco asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Danielle looked around and got up.

"Where are you going?" Coyle asked. Danielle looked back at them.

"The Gryffindor dorm!" She answered. Everyone in the common room looked at her.

Danielle ran to the Gryffindor dorm as quickly as she could, but made a stop at Mrs. McGonagall's room. Danielle knocked repeatedly.

"Mrs. McGonagall!" she repeated loudly at least two or three times until the door opened.

"Miss. Fenton? What are you doing in this part of Hogwarts at this time of the night?" Danielle looked at her in fear.

"It's Harry. I feel he's…" Danielle couldn't even finish that sentence. Mrs. McGonagall widened her eyes, and ran out of her room, with Danielle right behind her.

"Danielle. What did you feel?" Asked Mrs. McGonagall while walking the moving stairs.

"I felt snake bites on my arm, I then closed my eyes and I saw Harry, he was sweating, he looked terrible it looked like he was having a nightmare or more than that a prediction, like something that was happening at this very time and moment. After that I asked myself what was going on in that dream, and I saw the dream, from Harry's point of view." The worried teacher looked at Danielle, and went into the Gryffindor common room; Danielle and Mrs. McGonagall saw Ron helping Harry down the stairs. The teacher looked at Harry and then Danielle.

They all hurried to Dumbledore's office. Once Dumbledore asked his questions, he was giving all the ghost instructions about go getting doctors to go check on Mr. Weasley where he was stationed tonight and a lot more. Danielle came back into the room with Fred, George, and Ginny behind her. Dumbledore walked up to Danielle and dragged her beside Harry.

"Danielle, what did you see in Harry's dream?" Danielle looked at Dumbledore and said.

"I saw Mr. Weasley, in a room, I've never seen it before but there were a lot of crystal balls, he looked like he was looking for something or someone. He turned around and before he could scream, he got attacked, not once, not twice, but more than 8 times." Everyone gasped, including Harry, he was wondering why he felt a presence within his dream.

Dumbledore took Danielle and Harry's hand, and closed his eyes. This is what he sensed within Danielle when he first met her. He looked at Danielle in shock, he was speechless, but he knew he had to explain why she could see within Harry's dream. Professor Snape then entered the room.

"Severus, you know what you have to do." Snape nodded and took Harry down to the potions lab downstairs. Dumbledore looked at Danielle.

"Weasley children, go downstairs and wait for your mother to collect you, Mrs. McGonagall please wait with the children until their mother arrives." Mrs. McGonagall nodded and escorted the children out of the office.

Danielle looked back at her four friends.

"Hey. I hope he's alright." Danielle said with a worried smile, they all gave her a weak smile and left. Danielle looked back at Dumbledore.

"Professor. Can you explain what's happening to me?" Dumbledore looked at the girl, hoping it wasn't true.

"Danielle, it's just what I feared most. For you and Harry. You see you were able to look into Harry's mind, unintentionally, it wasn't the only thing I sensed in you when we first met." Danielle looked at Dumbledore worriedly, Dumbledore continued.

"Danielle, you and Harry's destiny's are linked. Harry is the boy who lived through a curse that was meant to kill him, you on the other hand have those ghost powers."

"But you said my ghost abilities weren't the only thing you sensed, you said that you sensed something more." Dumbledore put his palm to quiet Danielle down.

"Danielle. You are one powerful witch." Dumbledore said.

"But-"

"Harry will need your help in the future to defeat Voldemort. Your ghost energy combined with your witch energy, is, how you kids say it, 'off the rails'. I've never sensed anything like it. How you are able to see into Harry's dream, you are a 'seer' Danielle." Danielle looked confused.

"A what?"

"A 'seer'. It is a rare ability. It is the ability to go into someone's mind and or protect someone from harm. No wizard or witch has had this power for over 3000 years. Be warned Voldemort has sensed this power, and knows someone has this ability now, so he will come after you. He can use it as a weapon. It is your job, when the time comes, to protect Harry to prevent Voldemort from accessing his mind. With proper training, and control you will be able to use it willingly. This conversation never happened. You may go now, and don't tell anyone that you are a 'seer'." Danielle nodded and walked out of Dumbledore's office past the Weasley's who were hugging their mother.

'But I'm not a witch.' Danielle thought to herself.

Danielle walked slowly back to the Slytherin dorm, she thought about what Dumbledore told her, she was a powerful witch, a 'seer', and when the time was right she had to protect someone who she called family from an evil wizard. She also knew Harry's life was more important than hers, so whenever that time came she would be there, prepared to sacrifice herself to give Harry her power, let him live to protect everyone they care for, in exchange for one life.


	10. Chapter 10

Danielle was reading a book called 'History of Magic' that Hermione had gave to her, whilst eating an apple on the ledge of the bridge, Fred and George came up to her.

"Hey Danielle." Fred and George greeted.

"Hey." Danielle said happily as she saw her two best friends.

"Is it true?" Fred asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Danielle was confused.

"Duh? That you and Malfoy are dating?" George asked. Danielle choked on the apple she was eating.

"Why would you guys think that?"

"She doesn't know George."

"I know Fred. Well Fred and I were walking through the school the other day when we heard gossip about you and Malfoy dating." Danielle dropped her apple and book and went running to the Slytherin dorm to find Draco. Fred and George stared at Danielle; they shrugged and decided to follow her.

Danielle ran throughout the school and was greeted by many ghosts. "Hello Danielle." Greeted Sir Nicolas.

"Hey Nic. Can't talk need to get to the dorms!" Danielle shouted back to Sir Nicolas, as he chuckled. Danielle ran past everyone in her way she even nearly ran into a group of students, but she had no time to go around, so she just went intangible, Danielle looked back and had she run into someone.

"OW!" They both said.

"Danielle!"

"Draco!"

"I've been looking for you." They both said.

"Is it about the rumors?" Danielle asked. Malfoy nodded.

Danielle and Draco started to talk but they moved to a more private place. Fred and George followed them up to the bell tower.

"So… why would someone make up these rumors?" Malfoy asked.

"I have no idea, but it shouldn't affect us. Should it?"

"I don't know." Draco sat down next to Danielle he took her hands, and stared into her eyes, she stared back, it started to snow outside and they both looked up and saw a mistletoe magically appear above them, Draco and Danielle leaned in and shared a kiss, but not because of the rumors, but because it's what their heart's were telling them to do, not their head's but their heart's. What they didn't realize that the twins were leaning against the wall behind them, and they started to clap. This got Danielle and Draco's attention.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Asked Danielle. Fred and George smiled.

"Long enough, to see you two snogging." Fred said.

"I guess the rumors from here on out are true." George added. Danielle and Draco smiled at each other and nodded at the twins while intertwining their hands.

"Can we run around the school saying you two are now 'officially' dating?" Fred and George begged humorously. Danielle looked at Draco who just shrugged meaning he didn't care.

"Sure. Just don't make it a big de-." Danielle didn't even finish what she was saying because the twins were already running down the bell tower stairs screaming out.

"The rumors are true! The rumours are true!" Repeatedly. Danielle rolled her eyes and when she heard fireworks she looked out the window.

"They don't listen do they?" Draco asked. Danielle shook her head, they both looked out the window, and the fireworks spelled out, 'Danielle and Draco are dating!' with a heart going around the words. Danielle and Draco scoffed and laughed silently together.

"Those two are idiots." Draco said in amusement.

"They maybe idiots, but they're my best friends and I love them for it." Danielle said with a smile while hugging Draco.

* * *

**Okay. This was cheesy, like waaaaaay beyond cheesy. But i wanted something humorous and 'romantic-ish'. I know it's bad.**


	11. Chapter 11

Months had past, and Umbridge had prepared a Christmas dance, that would be held two weeks before Christmas. Harry went with Luna (as friends) Ron was going with Hermione (as friends), and of course Danielle and Draco were going together.

Luna wore a white dress, the top was looked a little bit like a silver crescent moon, and the bottom was decorated yellow stars and white sparkles, Harry and Ron wore black suits with different colored ties Ron's was red, Harry's was green. Hermione wore a green strapless dress; the top was silk that resembled waves of the ocean the bottom resembled a lot like a mermaids tail.

They all stood at the bottom of the stairs with Malfoy, they had all started to get used to call Malfoy by his first name Draco, because Danielle wanted all of them to try and get along.

"Hello Draco. Where's Danielle?" Luna asked sweetly as she walked up to Draco with Harry next to her.

"I have no idea she said she'd meet me at the bottom of the stairs at seven thirty!" Draco said complaining to his acquaintances as they came up behind Luna but they weren't even listening to him because they were all looking at something at the top of the stairs.

"What are you all looking at?" Draco asked.

"Blimey!" Ron said in shock and amazement as he looked up.

"Your girlfriend." Harry added turning Draco around to look at the top of the stairs. Draco looked at what everyone else was looking at, when he looked at the top of the stairs it was Danielle she was wearing an aqua blue dress that matched her eyes it was beautiful, the top part of her dress was blue silk which went well with the bottom that looked just like blue flames (like her ghost ability to control fire) and her necklace was black with a celestial blue flame shaped gem around her neck. Draco walked up the stairs as Danielle walked down.

They both stopped on the middle of the staircase.

"Wow. You look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Draco and Danielle giggled and smiled while they walked down the stairs together. When they reached the bottom everyone was whispering to each other, about how beautiful Danielle looked in that dress. It wasn't long before Fred and George joined them. They whistled at Danielle's dress, in a friendly and shocked way at the same time.

It had been 3 hours since the dance started, everyone was dancing, especially the couples that were actually a couple, meaning Danielle and Draco, it wasn't too long into the slow song they were dancing too when someone busted through the stained glass window. Draco shielded Danielle from the shattered falling glass. Everyone was screaming and running to get out of the hall.

"DRACO!" Said a mean angry voice.

"Oh no." Draco whispered to himself looking at the figure that stood on the windowsill of the now broken stained glass window. Danielle got up and stood next to Draco.

"Draco who's that?" Draco looked at Danielle; he could see in her eyes that she was scared, not for herself, but for him.

"My umm…father." Danielle looked at him in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Danielle said as she looked at Draco and then his father.

"You are not carrying out the Malfoy Hogwarts tradition!"

"Tradition?" Danielle questioned.

"What? Being awful to everyone, mostly the Mudblood's!" Once everyone heard this they were all surprised that a Malfoy family member was sticking up for the Mudblood's. Danielle was the most surprised out of all of them.

"What is wrong with you? You're defending the Mudblood's?" Asked Draco's father furiously, he looked around and saw Danielle clutching onto Draco's arm.

"It's that girl She's changed you! She's also a Mudblood!" Draco looked at Danielle and then his father.

"Yeah! So what if she's changed me. It's a good thing, I've gotten more friends than I've ever had, ones I can count on! And I don't care if she's a Mudblood, all I know is that, I'm… I'm in love with her." Danielle looked into Draco's eyes and saw the love in them, she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Draco's father growled at his son, he pointed his wand at Danielle. "ADVADA KEDAVRA!" Shouted Draco's father.

"NOOOOOO!" Draco, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron screamed out.

Draco was too late, Danielle had gotten thrown back and hit the wall hard and landing on the ground with a loud thump, she had been hit with by an unforgivable curse; the killing curse.

"Lucius!" Fred and George shouted out in anger and sadness, as they ran up to their best friend who was now lying lifelessly on the floor.

"You will pay!" Said Fred grabbing out his wand and pointing it at Lucius with tears coming out of his eyes, George stopped him.

"It wont bring Danielle back, she wouldn't want us to kill, we will avenge her by not doing what she hates most." Said George bringing Fred back to the ground, whom were both crying over the loss of their best friend.

Draco looked back at the Weasley twins mourning over their best friend also his girlfriend. Draco was mad, his eye's turned from the caring, loving person he had become to that evil, blood thirsty enemy.

"You monster. You will pay!"

"Yes. Yes my son this is what the dark lord want's." Draco started to cast spells aiming them for his father, he knew Danielle would never want him to kill anyone so he just casted spells that would paralyze or seriously injure his father, he would do anything until he saw his father hurt, his father would pay for what he had done to him, his friends, and most of all Danielle.

As Draco was fighting his father, Harry got up from his place that his friends were surrounding Danielle and pointed his wand. Luna got up calmly, and placed her hand over Harry's, causing him to lower his wand.

"It's not your battle. It's Draco's. He's more hurt than anyone else here." Harry nodded as Luna gave him a calm smile.

Everyone looked at Danielle with sadness, they didn't notice that something was being carved into her forehead, it was in the shape of flames but nobody noticed since her raven black bangs were covering her forehead. They heard something murmur in Danielle's direction. They all looked up and saw Danielle move. They all looked at Danielle in shock as she began to open her eyes slowly.

"What happened?" Everyone looked at Danielle as she asked the question.

"Of course!" Harry blurted out everyone looked at Harry. Harry covered his mouth in shock, in what he just said.

"Never mind." Everyone looked back at Danielle, Harry then thought to himself, 'Danielle's half-ghost, she can't die, because she's half-dead not even one of the most powerful curses of all time could kill her!'

Danielle got up.

"What's everyone looking at? All I remember is someone casting a spell at me." Said Danielle while grabbing her head.

"Danielle that was no ordinary spell." Luna answered calmly.

"That was a bloody killing curse!" Ron added.

"And now Draco's trying to get serious payback to his father for using that curse on you." Harry added.

"What!?" Danielle shouted, this got her attention she got up, but was badly hurt; she walked towards the battle scene, Fred and George walked up to her supporting her balance.

"DRACO! DRACO! DRACOOOOO!" She shouted out to her boyfriend. Draco looked down and saw Danielle alive and well, with Fred and George beside her 'Is it a dream?' he thought to himself, his eyes turned to that loving, caring, person again.

"What? NO! It's not possible!" Shouted out Lucius in anger as he came down and walked up to Danielle in anger.

"Well Lucius you should probably do your research, I'm a half-ghost, so that makes me half-dead, so I can't die." Explained Danielle in a sarcastic, amusing, angry tone as Lucius walked up to Danielle in anger. And at that she knocked out Draco's father with a 360 degree spin kick to the head, despite her injuries being half ghost helped her heal faster. Draco ran up to Danielle and gave her a massive hug.

"Your alive. It's really you. It's not my imagination." Draco pulled away from the hug, and touched Danielle's cheek, and he leaned in to kiss her, to make sure it was real.

When Draco let go, Danielle let out a big cry of pain.

"Danielle what's wrong?" Draco asked nervously as Danielle fainted in his arms, the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione ran up to them.

"Draco she's alright, she's just injured, and she did hit the ground really hard." Explained Hermione.

"We'll take her to the hospital." Luna said putting a hand on Draco's arm. Draco nodded in agreement, as he nodded Hargid came into the room, he saw the mess and saw little Danielle on the ground in Draco's arms, he ran to the teens surrounding her.

"What happened?" The friends turned around and saw Hagird.

"Just seriously injured Hagrid were taking her to the hospital." Harry said.

"You want me to take her." Hagrid asked.

"No." Draco answered emotionally.

"You can't." Luna said.

"And why not?" Draco asked furiously.

"Look mate, your all worn out from the battle with your dad." Said Fred pointing at Lucius.

"And if you take her to the infirmary you might faint, drop her, and her injuries could get more serious." George added while putting a hand on his shoulder. Draco nodded in agreement.

Hagrid picked up the tiny girl carefully, just incase she had broken any bones that could paralyze her. The twins helped Draco out of the hall. As everyone got out, everyone who saw the whole thing clapped, and cheered for Draco.

"Why are they all cheering?" Draco asked.

"Because you our friend…"

"Had stuck up for all the Mudblood's and half-bloods in the school." George finished off for Fred. Draco smiled.

"I did it for her." and went into the world of unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been 2 week's since the accident at the dance. Danielle had to spend her holiday time at school to rest, but she didn't mind at least she had a friend there at the school; they were both orphans so they didn't have anywhere else to go. Danielle and Harry hung out during the break; Draco usually dropped a letter off every now and then to see how his little Raven was doing.

"Danielle?" Harry asked getting her attention.

"Yeah?" Danielle asked sitting up in the hospital bed she was in.

"Why does Malfoy call you his 'Little Raven'?" Danielle looked at Harry, "My hair is Raven black, and I'm so small." Harry laughed at that, he couldn't believe he never thought of that. It was late Christmas Eve the two friends were laughing, until three packages arrived for Danielle and Harry, one for Harry, two for Danielle.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked in suspicion, Danielle smiled.

"Draco and Mrs. Weasley." Danielle said happily.

"Same. Mrs. Weasley I mean." Danielle scoffed.

"I know what you meant." They opened their gifts on Christmas Day, the two gift's from Mrs. Weasley, were two beautifully knitted scarves in their house colors, Danielle opened the gift from Draco, it was in a little box, when she opened it, it was a necklace of two snakes (Slytherin snakes) making a shape of a heart. Harry looked at it and said it was beautiful and told her that he thought Malfoy had no taste, guess he was wrong.

Danielle wore the necklace while they went for a surprise visit to Sirius' house; they both knew the Weasley's would spend Christmas there because of their healing father. Harry and Danielle went to Sirius' house that day. When they got there their friends, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron greeted them. They all went into the kitchen.

"Danielle! Harry! What a surprise. If I knew that you two came on Christmas Day, I wouldn't have sent your presents so early." Mrs. Weasley shouted from across the room.

"That's okay, we opened them this morning when we woke up." Harry said to Mrs. Weasley as he gave her a smile.

"How's Mr. Weasley?" Danielle asked in concern.

"Getting better."

"And I wouldn't have been here if it weren't for you two." Said Mr. Weasley rolling into the room in a wheel chair. Harry put a smile on his face as he saw everyone's smiling faces, Danielle on the other hand was still thinking about what Dumbledore had told her.

"Hey guys." Danielle said getting everyone's attention, "I didn't get any of you anything, I feel so guilty, but I do have something for all of you, it's not from a store but from my heart." Everyone took a seat, and Danielle made a piano magically appear in front of her, she started playing and made some other instruments appear. They all watched Danielle as she started to play the beautiful tune on the piano, with some instruments backing her up.

_~Song: Beautiful by Christina Auguilera~_

When the song finished, there were smiling faces all through the room.

"Danielle, you have a beautiful voice, I think you healed some of my injuries." Mr. Weasley commented, everyone started to laugh, Danielle looked at all of them with a smile, she thought to herself wanting to remember this moment, because when the time came, she would have to protect one person in the room, she didn't know when but she could feel it would be soon.

The day ended quickly and soon the school year started straight away. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went straight to Hagrids to go see him; Danielle went straight to the Slytherin dorm. When she got there it was trashed, when she saw that most of the damaged was caused on the boy's side of the dorm, she quickly ran to the room's straight to Draco's. She knocked but no one answered, just incase there was danger she went invisible and poked her head through the door, the room was trashed and she saw an arm under the broken bed.

She stuck her head back out and busted through the locked door, though she could've phased through it but it would've been suspicious. She ran straight over to the bed, and lifted as much of the bed as her human strength could let her, it was whom she wished it wasn't it was Draco. But sadly it was. Danielle ran out of the room, to find Crabbe and Coyle coming up the stairs, she looked at them with tears coming down from her eyes, when she ran back up the stairs, they knew something was wrong.

"Bloody Hell!" Coyle shouted.

"Danielle! Go get Snape and the nurse! We'll get this off Draco!" Crabbe shouted, Danielle went running down to find Snape down in the common room, telling the kids to stay here while he inspected the area. When he turned around Danielle was there.

"Fenton. Are you the reason behind all this?"

"NO! Professor, it's Draco, he's upstairs in the rubble, it looks like he put up a fight, when I found him he had his wand in his hand, and it was hot, I say it wasn't too long ago."

"Who's up there with him now?"

"He's unconscious, under a broken bed, Crabbe and Coyle are getting it off him."

"Go get the nurse. Everyone out! No one is to come in, until further notice!" Danielle nodded and sprinted to the hospital wing, while she ran she had tears coming out of her eyes.

When she got there and told the nurse. The nurse gathered some supplies and aperated Danielle and herself to the Slytherin dorm.

_~The incident~_

Draco got to the dorms before everyone else so he could see Danielle as soon as he could. After he put his bag down onto the floor, he felt that someone was behind him. When he turned around he surprised that it was Professor Umbridge. Draco had the urge to tell her to get lost but instead he greeted her with respect.

"Hello Professor Umbridge. How were your holidays?" He asked without emotion.

"Hello Mr. Draco. My holiday's were quite lovely. I did research on those little pests that have been sneaking around and found out something important."

"I'm sorry Professor but I don't actually care about this little 'cult'. I quit remember?" He said as he turned around and picked up his bag about to head to his room.

"Oh but I believe you will since your little girlfriend is apart of it." She said with a smile. Draco widened his eyes and looked at her.

"You're lying."

"Unfortunately I'm not. Like it or not Mr. Malfoy Danielle is apart of it. Let's make a little bet, if I win you come back and help us with the search and if you lose I'll leave Danielle alone. Deal?"

"I'm sorry Professor but I'm not going to lose!"

"Getting a little cocky are we? I take it that we have a deal?" She asked with a cold smile. Draco got out his wand and casted some attack spells. Umbridge would just use defence spells. She and Draco actually trashed the whole common room and the battle led to Draco's room. It only took one spell from Umbridge to knock him out completely. And before she got to chance to kill him with the force of the bed she heard someone outside the door. She didn't want anyone to know she was here so she put the bed as quietly as she could on top of Draco and aperated herself out of the room.

The then Danielle came bursting into the room. Draco couldn't move or speak he simply thought to himself.

'I'm sorry Danielle.' And then fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I was too lazy to write down spells. Sorry about that. Anyway hope your enjoying the story.:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Danielle was late to practice. She didn't have to explain herself because everyone had already heard about what happened to Malfoy. They were all now focusing on charms that helped you emotionally. Danielle was the best at the spells that was powered up with sadness.

Weeks had past and Malfoy got better, which made Danielle focus more in class.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Danielle shouted, as she pointed her wand, a big bright light was conjured, and the light revealed massive dragon flying around Danielle's body, around the whole room, and flew over to Danielle's side, guarding her. Everyone looked at it in awe.

"Well done Danielle!" Harry said in awe as he looked at the magnificent dragon that was guarding Danielle. The light dimmed down, the room started to shake, Danielle was losing focus, and everyone started focusing on the banging door.

Harry and little George walked up to it, the glass shattered as another bang was heard, a little hole was made. George looked through and when Umbridges voice was heard, Harry pulled George away and looked through it himself. When Harry heard the beginning of a spell he pulled George away, just incase anyone got injured.

Once the smoke cleared up Umbridge was smiling. And the Slytherin members who joined together to try and find out what was going on were there as well. Danielle walked past everyone and stood in the middle of the room in front of everyone. Danielle was focused more on the blond boy who was holding Cho from running away. When he spotted Danielle he could see the disappointment in her eyes. She walked up to him and said,

"You promised me, you wouldn't get involved in this anymore. And after what I told you."

"I- I didn't know."

"Like hell you didn't know! That doesn't matter. You lied to me you said you would quit. And you knew I was disappearing during free breaks, along with some other people."  
"And why would he quit dear?" Umbridge asked with a smile. Danielle looked at the teacher in anger and her eyes glowed green as she grabbed out her wand.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Danielle said in anger as she pointed her wand at the teacher.

"Why? WHY! Why you of course! You foul evil pink ugly pathetic gargoyle! I never forgot what you did to him! You tortured him, you injured him you abused and assaulted him for months. YOU EVEN FOUGHT HIM IN HIS OWN DORM ROOM JUST BECAUSE HE DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR ONE UNKNOWN REASON! And now," Danielle said as she began to look at Draco "I don't think I care." Danielle ripped off the necklace that Draco had given her on Christmas, threw it to the ground, and ran off.

Danielle grabbed her iPod out of her pocket, she hadn't used it for months, but she knew this was a perfect time to start listening to it, she clicked on her playlist called, 'Love, Loss, and Heartbreak' and started listening to, 'Love the way you lie by Riahna' she went into the dark forest to cry and burn some flowers while she listened to the song.

Since she was from the muggle world, she had something at least every muggle would have.

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts_

Malfoy looked at the necklace that was on the ground, he picked it up and looked at it in sadness. Everyone watched Danielle as she ran way, when she disappeared from their sight, they all looked at Draco. Umbridge was murmuring. Crabbe got out his wand.

"FINITE." Crabbe said as Umbridge gasped for air, she pointed her finger at Draco.

"MR. MALFOY! ONCE I FIND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND, SHE WONT ONLY GET DETENTION! OH NO SHE WILL BE EXPELLED!" Everyone gasped; no one had ever been expelled from Hogwarts. Draco just stood there not caring about Umbridge screaming at him, he was thinking about how wrong he was, he had lied to her face, she would never forgive him.

Umbridge clicked her fingers, and Crabbe and Coyle grabbed Harry and dragged him to Professor Dumbledore's office. Umbridge had the head of the Ministry with her, to take Dumbledore to Azkaban for training students to go to war (Dumbledore took the blame for Harry). As they were about to take him, Dumbledore was burned out of the room with his Phoenix, Faux. Dumbledore had escaped; he meant what he said about 'not going quietly'. It was actually loud and hot.

_A few weeks later_

Umbridge was now the headmistress of the school, the students that participated in the secret magic classes were in detention getting carved in to, everyone was grunting in pain.

Also no one had seen Danielle in weeks, not even Fred and George. This was serious. Everyone was starting to worry; Draco even got people to secretly search for her. Little did everyone know, Danielle had her own room and had been there the whole time after coming back from her little 'let off some steam' session in the Dark Forest. She didn't plan coming out anytime soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was walking across the courtyard of the school, when he heard someone crying.

"It's okay." Fred said in the distance.

"Yeah. It hurts after a while, but it'll stop." George added. Harry walked up to them and looked at the crying boy. The boy just kept crying, he looked like a first year; Harry was guessing this isn't how the boy expected his first year to start out.

"Like I told you once Mr. Potter. Naughty boys deserve punishments." Umbridge said as she stood in the isle of the archway as she started walking away whilst smiling. Fred and George looked deviously at each other.

"You know George I've always felt that our future's lie outside the world of academic achievements."

"I know Fred. I've been thinking exactly the same thing." The twins looked at each other and gave one another a smile.

The fifth year students were in their O.W.L testing. It was boring and quiet, until there were loud bangs coming from outside the door. Umbridge looked annoyed, as she walked past the students started whispering to each other as she walked past.

When she opened the door, there was no one there. She looked around and then out of nowhere a flying spark was flying around her and it then disappeared. She looked around more walking forward to look around the corner, when two pranking wizards came around flying on their broomsticks.

The testing was no longer boring, since Fred and George showed up, they started setting off mini fireworks. They were swooping down on their broomsticks, and high-fiving each other as they flew past each other. Umbridge looked terrified, all the students were laughing.

Fred and George set off their finale. A big dragon that chased Umbridge out of the room, as she was trying to run away from the clearly faster fake dragon from her. She ran out of room and that's when the dragon opened its mouth and shut it when Umbridge was in it. Fred and George clapped when they had achieved their goal, and flew out of the room as all the Degree's and Rules that Umbridge had made up and put on the wall fell to floor and smashed into little pieces. She screamed in anger as she tried to clean herself off from the fireworks explosion.

The students ran out of the testing room. Fred and George started setting off more fireworks outside. The students clapped and cheered more for the twins as they turned a boring day fun. Harry stood beside his friends and then fell back, as all the other students cheered at the letter W in the sky. Mr. Flitwick was among the students he looked around making sure no one was looking and put his fist down in excitement. Harry was having another vision; it was Sirius, and it was none other than Voldemort torturing him.

"Harry are you sure?" Hermione asked while they were walking up the stairs.

"Yes I'm sure. Ughhh, if only Danielle was here to show you two the dream again. It's the same room I dreamed about a few months ago, I didn't know where I've seen it before but now I know. It's in the department of Mystery. There's something in there that Voldemort needs, something he didn't have before."

"Harry. What if he meant for you to see it? What if he's only hurting Sirius to try and get to you?" Harry looked at Hermione and Ron.

"We have to try and save him. He's the only family I have left." Harry said as he looked at his two best friends.

"What do we do?" Ron asked seriously. Harry turned around and walked up the stairs in a hurry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to use the Flue Network, but there was only one that hadn't been blocked. The one in Umbridge's office. They all had an argument, Harry was telling his two best friends it was dangerous, Hermione crouched down next to Harry.

"When are you going to get it into your thick head? We're in this together."

"In deed you are." Said Umbridge furiously as she stood at the entrance of the door. She got the Slytherin member's to get their accomplices. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the other's couldn't believe Draco was still in this group, being in this group him costed him someone that loved him for who he was.

Umbridge crouched down in front of Harry as he sat in a chair.

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?"

"No." Harry answered confidently. Umbridge then slapped him across the face. Then Snape came in, Umbridge asked for a potion for another interrogation. Snape then explained how he had no more, that she had used all of it up for interrogating the students. The last of it used on Miss. Chen. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione who sighed in relief, that she didn't tell their biggest secret on purpose it was a potion.

Snape turned around, about to walk out of the room until Harry yelled out.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Harry said to Snape as he was walking out the door.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? What is he talking about Snape?" Umbridge asked in confusion. Snape turned around.

"No idea." Snape said unemotionally and walked off. Umbridge looked down in disappointment.

"I guess you give me no choice Potter. Since this is an act against the Ministry. The Cruciatis Curse may loosen your tongue." The Slytherin students started to look at Harry in sympathy because even they knew it was illegal, Malfoy the one who was shocked most gasped quietly.

"But that's illegal!" Hermione shouted in anger. Malfoy looked at Hermione and Harry who had Umbridge's wand up in his face. Malfoy knew Danielle wouldn't want him to just stand there and do nothing.

"Tell her Potter!" Malfoy shouted out at him. Malfoy looked at Hermione and gave her a wink.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" Umbridge asked in confusion. Hermione smiled and took a deep breath.

"Where Dumbledore's secret weapon is kept." Hermione answered. Harry looked at Hermione in shock. And Umbridge just smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione led Harry, and Umbridge into the forest.

"Are we nearly there?" Umbridged asked shivering.

"Almost." Hermione answered. Harry walked up beside Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered in confusion.

"Improvising." Hermione answered. Hermione led Umbridge to a tree with a broken chain tied to it. Umbridge looked around.

Umbridge was angry. She yelled out to the teens that they were lying, and that they tricked her, she pulled out her wand, and threatened to cast the Cruciatis Curse. When she was about to cast it, she saw Centaur's at the top of the hill. The Centaur's started to take out their weapons as soon as they heard the word, 'Ministry'.

Umbridge kept yelling out how filthy half-breeds they were, and how they had no business here. How could it not be their business when it was the only land they had left to live on?

"INDICASTRIS!" Umbridge yelled, as a Centaur was about to shoot another arrow down at her. He fell and rolled down the hill trying to get the rope off that was choking him.

Hermione ran down to the Centaur and looked back at Umbridge.

"Please! Please stop it! You're hurting him!" Harry just looked at Umbridge in disgust.

"NO! NO ENOUGH! I WILL HAVE ORDER!" She said in anger. Right after that Harry looked up behind her, and out of nowhere Padfoot came to their rescue, he picked Umbridge up, she screamed but no one really cared. The Centaur's started to point spheres at her. As the giant held her up. Hermione and Harry ran to them.

"Wait! He doesn't understand." Hermione cried out to them, worried about Padfoot. One of the Centaurs shot Padfoot in the shoulder, aiming at Umbridge but was moved, but since he was a giant he just snapped it off. And dropped Umbridge to the ground.

Umbridge screamed as she sat on the dirty ground. "Please do something. Potter, tell them I mean no harm." Begged, the pink lady that was being picked up by the leader. Harry and Hermione were giggled. Harry stepped forward and looked at the Professor as the leader of the Centaurs picked her up.

"Sorry Headmistress. But I must not tell lies." Umbridge looked at Harry wide-eyed and screamed as the Centaurs took her away into the deep part of the Dark Forest.

Harry and Hermione just stared at the Centaurs as they took Umbridge out of their sights. The teens looked back at the giant who was looking at the broken sphere, and smiling at Hermione who smiled back. Harry pulled her away to go back to Hogwarts. The friends ran out of the forest and onto the bridge connecting Hogwarts to the Gatekeeper's home (Hagrid's). They were surprised when they saw Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Nevel running up to them. Ron gave back their wands, and explained how they got out of Umbridge's office.

"Brilliant Ron." Hermione complimented. Ron slightly blushed, but they were thinking how to get to London.

"We fly of course." Luna said in her sweet British accent. Everyone looked at her in confusion.


	16. Chapter 16

As everyone was lifted into the sky by the Thestrals. Everyone was confused because they had no idea how they were flying weren't sitting on anything; only Harry and Luna could see these magnificent gentle creatures because they were the only two that had ever seen death. Luna was the calmest out of all of them as they flew to London.

They all ran through the corridors of the flue station, then came out of the elevator; stopping at the floor of the Department of Mysteries.

"This is it." Harry said confidently. They walked into the room as quietly as they could, lighting up their wands they all saw little balls sitting on shelves. They walked through the aisles behind Harry. Who was looking for what Voldemort wanted.

Harry walked quickly, pass the aisles. Whispering the number of the shelves. He soon stopped at an opening.

"He should be here." Harry said in disappointment and frustration.

"Harry. It's got your name on it." Nevel said in confusion. Harry walked over to what Nevel was indicating and looking at. Nevel had found what Harry was looking for. He picked it up and gazed into the mist that was flowing inside the ball.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, and the dark lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the dark lord knows about, for neither can live while the other survives." Said the figure in the ball.

"Harry!" Hermione called out to Harry. He looked back at his friends, and then some unwelcomed guest visited him and his friends.

Lucius Malfoy had appeared before the six teens with Bellatrix LeStrange beside him.

"You come near me I'll break it!" Harry shouted at him. LeStrange started to cackle.

"He knows how to play." She then spotted Nevel.

"Hmmm. Nevel Longbottom right? How are Mum and Dad?" She asked sarcastically.

"Better now that they're about to be avenged!" Nevel shouted at her as he pointed his wand, she had flinched a little, until Harry indicated him to calm down. Lucius was trying to persuade Harry to give him the prophecy.

"I've been waiting for 14 years."

"I know." Lucius said calmly as he held out his hand.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. NOW!"

"STUPIFY!" Shouted out the six teens at all the death eaters that were coming at them in different directions. They all ran away into different directions. Death Eater's went after the teens, Luna got smacked in the face, Nevel defended himself. Harry Hermione, and Ron ran together getting outnumbered by Death Eaters.

"STUPIFY!" They all said at different Death Eaters, as more of them came.

They all soon ran into each other at an opening. The all saw the prophecy's falling from the shelves. A Death Eater was headed straight for them.

"REDUCTO!" Ginny shouted out as she pointed her wand at the upcoming death eater. They all soon started running towards the door, Nevel had to grab Luna. They got through and fell at least a hundred feet to the ground. They all stopped a few inches from the grounded landing hard but not too hard for them to fall to their death.

As the teens got up from the dirty ground. They walked toward an archway.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked his friends as he looked at the archway, which had a white mist flowing in between it.

"Harry, there's no noise." Hermione answered. Harry looked back at them, and then looked back at the mist.

"Your not crazy Harry. I hear them too." Luna said calmly as she walked up beside Harry. They both looked into it when suddenly, black smoke started flying into different directions of the room.

The smoke went for Harry's friends, when he looked up there were four death eaters, and LeStrange holding and pointing wands at his friends. Lucius then appeared in front of Harry.

"Do you really think, that children could ever stand against us?" Lucius asked Harry as he walked past him. Lucius held out his hand.

"I'll make this simple. Give me the prophecy Harry Potter. Or your friends will meet the same fate as your parents." Harry went wide eyed, and held out the crystal ball out.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" Nevel shouted out, LeStrange poked her wand at his throat.

"Shhhhhh!" LeStrange hissed to him menacingly. Harry looked at all his friends he saw frightened faces. He gave the ball to Lucius.

A bright light then came from behind Lucius he turned around.

"Get away from my Godson." Sirius said as he punched Lucius in the face. As he did white mist that was similar to the death eaters came into sight, as it flew past Lucius he tripped, causing to drop the prophecy and then it breaking, the white mist started to swift past Death Eaters making them fall back, releasing the teens. All the mist gathered in front of the archway revealing; Tonks, Mad Eye, Kingsley, and Lupin.

Harry and Sirius were dodging harmful charms and fighting back, along with Kingsley and Lupin, while Tonks hid the teens from the death eaters.

"Harry. Take the others and get out of here." Sirius cried out to Harry. Harry just looked at him.

"NO! I'm staying here!" Sirius smiled at Harry. They started fighting off death eaters when it was Lucius' turn.

"EXPELIAMIS!" Harry shouted, Lucius wand then flew out of his hand into a different direction.

"Nice one James!" Sirius shot out magic that made Lucius fly into the wall behind him. They started to laugh for joy.

"Oh and Harry I have to talk to you about Danielle when all this is over."

"What about?" Harry questioned. Then LeStrange appeared on a high rock.

"She's-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She shouted out aiming for Sirius. Harry had a shock look on his face; he stared as Sirius started to fall back, and his soul being taken into the white mist in between the archway.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed in sadness Lupis held him back as Harry looked at LeStarnge who started to smile and giggle mischievously. LeStrange saw this stare and quickly sneaked out of the room, knowing that Harry would want revenge.

Harry ran out of the room, following LeStrange wanting revenge. As he reached the statue he could hear her chanting victoriously with a laugh.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! HAHAHA!"

Harry saw her up ahead she ran toward a chimney but she fell over giving Harry the advantage of killing her. He could hear Voldemort as he pointed his wand at her.

"Kill her Harry. She killed him. She deserves it. You know the spell Harry, just do it." Harry looked at LeStrange she started to giggle as Voldemort came into sight. Harry screamed, and turned around, as he was about to cast a spell, Voldemort knocked his wand out of his hand.

* * *

**I feel so bad because Danielle hasn't showed up for a while. But she'll appear I promise you! Enjoy your reading**


	17. Chapter 17

A few Hours Earlier

It was 7pm. Danielle had started to pack her trunk, she started packing photo's she took with friends, Crabbe and Coyle included, the only picture's she didn't pack were the ones that had Draco and herself looking at each other happily. She got into her usual attire and looked at the ground and picked up a photo. She looked at the picture, it was her favourite of her and Draco, it was of the two of them, they were smiling and hugging each other when they were at the dance, as she walked down the stairs, no one was there since it was still dinner, she dropped the photo as she stood in front of the exit of the Slytherin common room, giving it one last look.

"Goodbye Hogwarts." She said quietly in sadness as she started to cry in front of the door, and aperated herself out of the place that gave her the happiest memories she could have. Danielle was gone for good.

Once dinner was finished, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Coyle went straight to the dorm, when they walked in, Malfoy walking in slowly, hoping Danielle would be there sitting on the couch. They went into Danielle's room and saw that she had packed everything. Malfoy saw on her bed a note to him from Danielle:

_Dear Draco,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone. I actually haven't been out of the school all these weeks. I was watching you the whole time. Hoping that you would've at least left that group. I'm disappointed in you. What I was feeling about you was different, not like any other guy I've been with, it felt, real. I was hoping that you felt the same way. I still felt something about you, whenever people said you were a jerk, I didn't believe it. Now that I know, I'm not going to stay in this school, and torture myself to see you everyday. I thought what we had was real, I guess not. Goodbye, and good luck in your future, I hope to never see you again, so my heart could be shattered into pieces all over again._

_- Danielle_

After he read the letter he looked down, he had stepped on something, it was the dance picture, Danielle had been here not too long ago, he also saw fresh little specks of water on the ground,

"She hasn't been gone long! I'm going to find her!" Draco said out loud, Crabbe and Coyle held him back.

"Whoa dude." Crabbe said.

"If she didn't want anyone to see her get out she could've aperated herself out of Hogwarts." Coyle added. Draco looked up in realization and ran out.

"Now where are you going?" Crabbe shouted.

"To go and find Danielle! I have a feeling I know where she is!" Draco shouted out to his companions.

_At the flue station _

Danielle walked through the station she saw someone in the distance, she walked up to ask him how to get back to the muggle world. When she walked up closer to him, he turned around. She saw that he had no nose, 'This is the guy, that everyone's afraid of.' Voldemort looked at the girl.

"Danielle. I haven't seen you in a while." He said to her with an evil smile.

"What are you talking about? Do I know you?" Danielle asked him furiously.

"You'll find out soon." Voldemort said as he took out his wand, before Danielle could scream she blacked out.

_Present_

Harry turned around looking at Voldemort. Leaving LeStrange, focusing more on the real threat.

"Hello Harry Potter! I haven't seen you since –"

"You killed my parents." Harry finished off for him. Voldemort just smiled.

"Yessssssss." Harry stopped in front of him just a few meters away.

"Do you have anyone here with you?" Asked Voldemort in evil excitement.

"No."

"No? Oh what a shame because I do." Voldemort said as he lifted his hand, and revealed a water dome from the fountain of the statue, it revealed Danielle unconscious.

"DANIELLE!" Harry shouted.

Not too far away Draco showed up and saw Danielle in the dome, as he was about to scream Ron came up behind him and put his hand over Draco's mouth keeping him quiet.

Voldemort looked back at Harry and smiled.

"You know this girl Potter? Oh of course you do, what kind of brother would you be if you didn't?" Harry looked at him wide-eyed. Draco, and Ron gasped quietly.

"Brother?" Harry asked himself.


	18. Chapter 18

"Brother?" Harry asked himself. Harry was in shock, and Voldemort just looked at him with a malicious smile.

"Yes! Harry Potter I'd like you to meet your sister! Whom I took away from your family after I killed your parents!" Voldemort said loudly as he toned down his voice.

"That's not possible! Danielle told me she was an experiment gone wrong!" Draco, and Ron went wide-eyed, 'experiment?' Draco asked himself. Voldemort shook his finger he then began to explain.

"You, your sister, and your older brother were there that night, not just you Potter. I simply removed yours and everyone else's memories of your only two living siblings, and their memories of you. I'm so glad Bellatrix got rid of Sirius before he could tell you."

"What?"

"Sirius regained his memories of Danielle from when she was a baby. I don't know how but he got them back."

"Danielle said she was born at twelve years of age." Voldemort laughed at Harry's accusation.

"Oh Potter you amuse me. Danielle just doesn't remember anything from before she was twelve, I let her live her life for twelve years with memory, it's just when she turned twelve and had to face her older more talented brother, though he doesn't have any of his memories as well. So as far as your older brother knows, you don't exist. He has fake memories."

Harry clenched his fist which turned white. Voldemort smiled when he saw Harry starting to get angry.

"What to do? What to do? Stop me or save your little sister?" Voldemort asked putting up his palm at Danielle. Harry stood there and made his decision instantly, he went for his sister. Voldemort smiled when he made this decision, he pointed his wand up at Harry as he ran to his drowning sister. Before he could cast a spell something knocked his wand out of his hand. It was Dumbledore who came out of the flue chimney; Hermione had contacted him to come to the flue station immediately. As Dumbledore came into sight LeStrange left the building, by crawling back to the chimney disappearing in the green fire.

"Ahhhh. What a nice surprise, Dumbledore." Dumbledore just looked at the wizard and started shooting magic at his enemy, who shot back with his own wand that he picked up from the ground.

**With Harry**

Harry was in front of the water dome that Danielle was clearly drowning in.

"IMPERVIUS!" Harry shouted out pointing his wand at the water dome, which started to fall back down into the fountain with a big splash.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at Danielle letting her levitate carefully to the ground. Harry turned around and looked at Voldemort. He looked at an unconscious Danielle, she was breathing, she was all right. Harry stayed with his sister, and then Malfoy ran up to them. He nodded at Harry to go for it. Harry nodded back.

"Take care of her." Harry said as he ran to the battle, Draco nodded.

Malfoy gave an unconscious Danielle his jacket to keep her warm. She was starting to wake up as Hermione, Luna, Nevel, Ginny, and Ron came to her aid.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked in concern as she knelt beside her friend. Malfoy checked her pulse a nodded. The five friends sighed in relief. They looked back at Dumbledore, Harry, and Voldemort.

"Dumbledore." Hermione said with a smile.

Danielle shot her eyes open, she felt that her brother was getting weak. She could hear the conversation between Harry and oldemort. She stood up and looked at her friends. Danielle smiled and teardrop came from her eye, she knelt down and hugged her five friends friends and then looked at Draco, she touched his cheek and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Goodbye." She whispered to him in his ear. She got up and ran toward the battle scene. Draco looked at her and asked himself, 'Goodbye?' Draco looked at Danielle as she turned back and gave them a smile. He gasped in realization.

"No…. NO‼ DANIELLE!" Draco cried out in sadness. Hermione and Ron held him back.

"She'll be back." Hermione said to him.

"No she won't she's going to sacrifice herself to save Potter's." Draco said looking at the battle scene that Danielle was now entering. They all looked at Danielle who walked calmly into the scene.

**The battle**

Danielle entered the battle scene. She saw Harry and Dumbledore who nodded at Danielle. Harry looked at Danielle in confusion as she walked up to Voldemort.

"Not today." Danielle said grabbing Voldemort's wand and pointing it at herself.

"Danielle…. No. NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry cried out to Danielle begging her to stop and get out of the way.

"It ends here… For now Voldemort." Danielle said to him as she screamed in pain. Before Harry could save his little sister, she disappeared in a bright light along with Voldemort.

Harry then fell to the ground, and started crying over the loss of his little sister. He started to go into real pain when he started visualizing the murder of each person he ever cared about his mum, dad, Sirius, and Danielle disappearing. Harry had more visions about he and Voldemort were alike.

"Harry it's not much you are alike, it's how much you're not alike." Dumbledore said to Harry as he screamed in pain. Harry's friends ran into his sight, remaining a few feet away from him, they saw him in pain as he looked at them. It eased Harry's pain when he saw is friends because he started visualizing all the good things in his life. From when they all first met, and this very moment.

Harry was fighting off the Voldemort within him, Harry listed two things that Voldemort would never have, love, and friendship. Harry felt sorry for Voldemort, who was starting to get angry. Time froze as soon as Harry stopped feeling the pain.

"You're a fool Harry Potter. And you will loose everything and everyone you care about, starting off with your little sister. Who will be next?" Voldemort asked with a smile while pointing his wand at Harry. Harry just looked at him in anger.

People started to appear, seniors at Hogwarts, innocent bystander's, reporter's, member's of the ministry, and some friends. The leader of the ministry saw Voldemort disappear in a wind of sand that was on the ground.

"He's back." He said in wide-eyed shock. Everyone looked at an unconscious Harry in Dumbledore's arms.

* * *

**Well..that's the end for this story. Don't worry there is a sequel all questions will be answered. You may have to wait for a little while though but i'll try really hard to finish it very soon.**


End file.
